happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorsetshire Class Battleship
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Class Information |- ! Type | } |- ! Length | } |- ! Tonnage | } |- ! Main Armament | } |- ! Power Plant | } |- ! Crew | } |- ! Dependents | } |- ! Builder | } |- ! Operators | } |- ! colspan="2" | Ship Information |- ! Number Built | } |- ! Number in Active Service | } |- ! Ship Names | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Dorsetshire Class Battleship is the primary class of heavy warship for the Happy Nation Navy. History The Dorsetchire Class of battleship was first conceived in 2012 by the Happy City Naval Defense Force as a single ship to head the small feet against possible attacks by Lava Country Place. After the plauge, and the formation of Happy Nation, the newly formed Happy Nation Navy requested the the cancelled HCNDF plan be resuurected as a class of several ships, now nuclear powered and generally enlarged, to form the core of the fleet. After the Grimshire Separation, the Council approved the project. The lead ship of the class, HNN Dorsetchire was comissioned in April of 2014. The second, HNN Hmielewski, was commissioned in January of 2016. Three more ships, to be dubbed HNN Swanson, Gurske, ''and ''Wren have also been approved. A sixth ship, HNN Chicago, was commisioned just after Dorestshire for the purposes of sinking to invesigate weaknesses in the design. Information gained will be used in the construction of subsequent ships. No ships of this class heve been involved in combat, although Dorsetchire was used as destroy Chicago as part of a training exercise and was deployed off the coast of the Grimshire Socialist Republic during the Stone Fist Annexation Crisis. [[Durkadurkastan War|'Durkadurkastan War']] Both Dorsetschire ''and ''Hmielewski ''were involved in the Durkadurkastan War and the subsequent occupation. The ''Dorsetshire ''was assigned to the North, covering the invasion landings and later serving as flagship for the Third Fleet in the blockade. The ''Hmielewski was sent to the Durkadurkastani capitol of Bakalakadaka, where she provided naval artillery support in the First Battle of Bakalakadaka. She would remain just off shore for the next year, as flagship of the Second Fleet in it's blockade duties. Technical Information The Dorsetshire Class of battleships are very large capitol ships with a tonnage of 35,754 blocks, as well as doors, signs, lights and other items. The total length of the ship is 173 blocks. The ship consists of three decks in the hull, as well as a superstructure that consists of four decks. Bridge The bridge is the brain of the ship, and consists of the helm, navigator's station, captain's command post, tactical map, weapons, radar, security, and engine command stations, as well as two exterior "wings" that allow the ship's officers to observe the area around the ship. Command Deck The Command Deck is the heart of combat operations, as it contains the Combat Information Center, located just below the bridge. This windowless room is intended to be used to coordinate the actions of the ship during combat, ranging from fire direction to damage control, as well as intra-ship communications, radar, sonar, and emergency helm control. This is intended to keep command away from the more vulnerable brige during combat. This deck also has two exterior wings, and is also the location of the main communication center. The communication center has access to the lifeboat deck. Admiral's Deck The admiral's deck is so named because of the Admiral's Bridge being located at the foremost part of this deck. This is used by an Admiral using the ship as his or her flagship to corrdinate other ships under his command. It also has quarters for the Admiral, and three executive suites for VIP passengers, plus quarters for security guards, if they are deemed nessesary. This deck also features the crew promenade, four ten inch guns, the seaplane hangar and catapults, and the auxilliary communications hut. Fighting Deck The fighting deck is the top of the hull, and is home to the main 20 inch guns and six 10 inch guns. It is also the lowest level of the superstructure, which contains the charting room, security command office, radar/sonar control room, officer's quarters, and munitions storage for the aft weapons. This deck is where most personnel enter the ship. A Deck This deck is home to most of the livng areas of the ship. Directly under the forecastle is the officer's lounge, which is carpeted and paneled in spruce. Also on this deck are the main crew's quarters, latrines, showers, mess hall, galley, chappel, brefing room, infirmary, and crew's lounge. The chappel is paneled in oak and feature's stained glass, and the crew's lounge is very spartan compared to the officer's lounge. Medical equipment is some of the best the Navy has to offer, and includes x-ray and a fully equipped operating theater. B-Deck B-Deck is mainly taken up by the upper level of the ship's powder magazine, reactor, and engines. Also here is fire control for the forward guns, marine barracks, fire control for the forward guns, generators and transformers, and control rooms for the engines and reactor. C-Deck C-Deck is the lowest deck of the ship, situated on the keel. This deck has a lower ceiling then the others and is the least visited by the crew. The forwardmost compartment is the torpedo room, which contains torpeds to be fired from the tubes in the bow. This room is accessed by hatches from B-Deck. The main magazine holds ammunition for the forward battery. This cavernous room holds a huge amount of ordinance, and is only accessible by an airlock type hatch from B-Deck. After this is the desalination room, wastewater tanks, food storage, and the main cargo hold. After this is the reactor room and engine room, connected by the steam exchange room under their respective control rooms on B-Deck. ''HNN Dorsetshire (BB-01) The ''HNN Dorsetshire is the lead ship of the class, and is currently attached to the Southern Defense Fleet. Dorsetchire's gunners trained by destroying HNN Chicago as a preplanned exercise. She has also been deployed to the coast of the GSR during the Stone Fist Annexation Crisis. Dorsetshire ''takes it's name from a World War Two era British crusier ''HMS Dorsetshire. Her motto is Honor and Fidelity, and her emblem is a wither skull. ''HNN Hmielewski (BB-02) ''HNN Hmielewski is named after a founder of Happy Nation. She has been deployed as the naval command ship in the blockade of Durkadurkastan, and was anchored off of Bakalakadaka. Her motto is Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum (Latin: If you wish for peace, prepare for war) and her emblem is a bushel of wheat, symbolising her namesake, owner of the Monsamto farming conglomerate. She is the flagship of the Second Fleet, and thus is based at Naval Station Maskawajii. ''HNN Swanson (BB-03) Hull number BB-03 has been assigned the name ''Swanson, after one of Happy Nation's founders. She has been slated for the First Fleet, alongside the carrier HNN Ashland. ''HNN Gurske'' (BB-04) BB-04 has been assigned the name Gurske after the founder of Happy City and one of Happy Nation's founders. ''HNN Wren'' (BB-05) BB-05 has been assigned the name Wren, after an outstanding citizen of Happy Nation. ''HNN Chicago'' (BB-06) Main Page: HNN Chicago (BB-06) HNN Chicago was built in the style of the dorsetchire class, although without engines, weapons, a reactor, computer quipment or any furniture. The ship was built to be destroyed to observe how the ship withstood attack. Information gained resulted in some changes to the design of future ships, althouth the specifics remain classified. The ship is today an artificial reef, and a designated Happy Nation Recreation Area. Category:Warships Category:Happy Nation Navy Category:Dorsetshire Class